Burst of Confetti
by hi aidi
Summary: Sekolah elit di tengah hutan dan benang-benang merah mereka yang tersambung. KuroFuri!Friendship. Pairing akan ditulis seiring jalannya cerita. kalau saya bilang akafuri bagaimana?
1. Chapter 1

"56,57,58…80… yatta, aku lulus."

Suara teriakan itu adalah awal dimulainya cerita ini. Disana seorang pemuda berusia lima belasan tengah melompat girang, menyorak riang, dan mengepalkan tangan ke udara—ya wajar saja sih, dia masuk sekolah impiannya.

Hari ini, kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun di SMP terbayar sudah. Semuanya tuntas, dengan satu kata—LULUS.

Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya.

Tidak akan lagi ada ejekan, tidak akan ada lagi senyum meremehkan. Dia adalah dirinya yang kini memasuki sekolah impian hampir seluruh pemuda seumurannya. Ahh, rasanya ingin meledak saking senangnya.

Yosh, mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi Kouki Furihata yang penakut, pengecut serta terlampau biasa-biasa saja. Yang kini ada adalah Kouki Furihata, siswa TEIKO _GAKUEN_.

"Selamat datang hidup indahhhh," serunya senang.

******_-Burst of Confetti-_**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Mistery.**

**Pairing: akan ditampilkan seiring berjalannya cerita. KuroFuri & KagaTaka Friendship.**

**Warning standart applied. Banyak kata kasar dan perkelahian. Bromance dan Romance, Boy loves, Yaoi. Happy reading.**

SMA itu adalah jenjang dari sekedar anak-anak menginjak remaja menjadi sosok yang nantinya akan dewasa. Ini bukan lagi mengenai permainan konyol dengan ingus meler di saat masih SD ataupun mempercayai hal-hal aneh sewaktu SMP. Disini setiap orang mulai memilih jalan untuk belajar menjadi mandiri, menjadi orang yang lebih baik—dan khususnya sebagai seorang lelaki –menjadi pria dewasa sejati. Dan masa ini, adalah dimana mereka bisa menemukan jati dirinya.

Dan Kouki Furihata juga ingin seperti itu, menjadi lebih baik, tidak lagi pengecut dan dapat memilih jalan hidup yang baik—pria sejati. Tapi, semangatnya yang tadinya membara langsung menciut ketika yang berada bersamanya dalam bis menuju Teikou _Gakuen_ adalah orang-orang popular yang mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Dia yang sedari awal memang pengecut semakin minder dan rasanya menciut.

Di sebelah sana—di bangku depan, duduk dengan gaya aristocrat itu adalah anak seorang walikota. Wajahnya tegas, tampak angkuh, dan juga terlihat selalu meremehkan. Dan di sebelahnya lagi, seorang pria tinggi besar yang merupakan atlet angkat beban yang selalu langganan juara tingkat nasional. Wajah pria itu tidak kalah sangarnya. Belum lagi yang lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

Tapi yang membuatnya tertarik adalah seorang pria berambut merah kehitaman, tubuhnya tinggi besar, wajahnya tegas. Sepertinya orangnya pemarah, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa orang itu ramah disaat bersamaan. Di wajah orang itu tidak nampak keangkuhan malah tampak polos. Eh, apa yang dia pikirkan? Polos, nampaknya tidak cocok dipakai untuk orang sepertinya. Taruhan saja, orang itu sepertinya jenis manusia yang tidak mau kalah.

Nah, lebih baik beralih ke orang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu lucu, selalu berguyon dan wajahnya selalu tersenyum riang. Haha, lucu sekali melihat pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah itu menggoda si merah dan membuatnya nampak kesal dan terganggu. Kelihatannya pemuda itu merupakan orang yang suka menganggap santai berbagai keadaan, yah sepertinya dia punya motto '_Enjoy your life'_. Seandainya saja, ia juga bisa seperti itu. Padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin apa bisa memiliki teman nanti.

"Tidak baik memperhatikan orang seperti itu."

Sebuah suara datar menginterupsi pengamatannya. Ia tersentak sesaat—kaget jika ada orang di sebelahnya._' Sejak kapan pemuda ini ada disini, seingatnya ia sendirian saja sedari tadi?'_ batinnya takut-takut kalau yang di sampingnya itu hantu.

"Saya berada disini sedari tadi dan saya bukan hantu," tambah pemuda itu.

"Hieee, ka-kau juga bisa membaca pikiran." Kali ini Furihata benar-benar kaget, hampir terhenyak dari kursinya.

Meletakkan novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya, pemuda berambut _baby-blue_ menatap si coklat datar. " Anda terlalu sibuk mengamati orang lain dan tidak, saya tidak bisa membaca pikiran tapi anda seperti buku yang terbuka lebar."

Sebegitu terlihatnya ya? Dia saja tidak tau jika ia benar-benar mudah dibaca. Tetapi pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya kagum, ia tampak sangat tenang dan sopan. Seperti air yang mengalir lembut. Ahh, kenapa hobi mengamatinya malah kambuh disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari teman.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan dan Furihata kembali tersentak, dia membaca pikiran Furihata lagi.

Sedikit bergetar, pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan di depannya,"K-kouki Furihata, sa-salam kenal."

"Salam kenal Furihata-kun. Mulai sekarang kita berteman," ucap pemuda yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kuroko itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

Mata Furihata berbinar. Seaneh apapun orang di depannya ini dan selalu berhasil mengejutkannya sepertinya dia adalah orang yang baik. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Kehidupan di asrama nanti sepertinya takkan seburuk pikirannya.

"_Hai'_," serunya semangat.

.

.

.

Deru mesin bus terdengar semakin pelan seiring melambatnya kecepatan. Pepohonan yang tadinya terlihat sekilas mulai nampak jelas, dan semakin jelas ketika laju bus benar-benar berhenti. Furihata mengerutkan alis, bingung sendiri dengan kenyataan dimana kiranya lokasi sekolah Teikou _Gakuen_ yang terkenal itu berada.

AS—TA—GA.

Pikirannya sedari tadi mencoba mencerna semua fakta, berpikir berulang-ulang dan hanya dapat keputusan final, sekolah ini memang terletak di hutan—di tengah tepatnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima fakta ini, sama sekali jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Dia pikir, Teikou _Gakuen_ itu akan terletak di tengah pusat kota dengan segala kemewahan serta kemudahan akses ke berbagai tempat hiburan. Kalau seperti ini, lebih pas di sebut kemah, penjara atau apalah. Melirik Kuroko, ia hanya melihat pemuda itu memasukkan novel tebal itu ke dalam ransel dan mulai beranjak. Ah benar juga, sudah sampai tujuan.

"Kuroko-_kun_, apa kau sudah tahu bahwa letak sekolah kita di tengah hutan?" Furihata membuka pembicaraan disaat langkahnya sudah menyamai pemuda berambut biru muda—agak susah, mengingat hawa keberadaan orang itu yang tipis membuatnya beberapa kali salah mengenali orang. Untung saja ia suka memperhatikan sekitarnya sehingga ia dapat mendapat _clue_ mengenai tampilan Kuroko hari ini—memakai syal warna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak.

Yang ditanyai berhenti melangkah dan Furihata ikut terdiam, siswa-siswa lainnya tampak mendahului mereka menuju gerbang."Aku tidak tau," gelengan menyertai." Bukannya lokasi sekolah ini memang tak pernah dipublikasikan?" lalu ia kembali melangkah pelan.

Mengingat sebentar, ia memang tak pernah tahu dimana lokasi sekolah tersebut. Dari media internet manapun dan dari website sekolahnya sendiri hanya ditampilkan bagaimana isi sekolah tersebut dan berbagai fasilitas yang diberikan."Benar juga ya, kalau dipikir-pikir sekolah ini misterius sekali."

Kuroko menjawab dalam anggukan, ia dan Furihata memelankan langkah ketika semua murid lainnya kini bergerombol—tanda mereka telah di depan gerbang. Berhubung badan mereka yang memang bisa dikatakan tak terlalu tinggi namun juga tidak terlalu pendek itu mereka hanya dapat melihat kepala-kepala lainnya yang mengisi seluruh pandangan mereka.

Furihata dan Kuroko bisa melihat pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari pipa besi panjang berukir—yang tampak sangat mewah—Itu terbuka perlahan, menjadi jalan masuk siswa baru dari sekolah tersebut. Bagai gerombolan semut, semua siswa berjejer masuk. Tak jarang menoleh ke kiri dan kanan namun ada satu hal yang dibingungkan. Kenapa hanya ada hutan? Dimana sekolahnya?

Pertanyaan dari semua murid yang mulai berbisikpun sama saja dengan kedua pemuda itu, semua ini membingungkan, benar-benar kacau. Pikiran terburuk merajai seluruh pikiran, bagimana jika ini suatu konspirasi untuk menghacurkan sekolah Teikou _Gakuen_? Dengan di sanderanya seluruh murid baru bukankah akan benar-benar menghancurkan sekolah. Atau sebenarnya Teikou _Gakuen_ itu tak pernah ada? Tapi, kalau itu kenyataannya tak mungkin selama ini ada pejabat pemerintah ataupun orang kaya yang merupakan alumni dari sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bahkan di depan gerbang tadi tidak ada penjaga sekolah. Furihata kembali merasakan dirinya menjadi pengecut ketika badannya terus-terusan bergetar memikirkan semua hal ini.

"Kuroko-_kun_ apa benar ini konspirasi?" Furihata bertanya bertanya dengan semua keberaniannya yang tersisa.

Pandangan Kuroko masih tetap datar, ia masih memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya."Sepertinya tidak, dari keadaan di bus tadi semuanya normal." Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Ta-tap –

"Jika memang ada konspirasi seharusnya mereka melakukannya sejak di bus tadi. Akan lebih mudah untuk mengkoordinir para sadera di ruang lingkup sempit yang membuat pergerakan tidak leluasa. Sedangkan jika mereka melakukannya disini, bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi kita kabur. Di sekeliling kita adalah hutan, Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata memberikan paru-parunya oksigen baru, ia sedikit menghela nafas lega dengan alasan logis yang Kuroko kemukakan, tapi ia masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini._' Kenapa rasanya menakutkan?'_

Kriet, bums.

Semua kepala menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan pintu gerbang yang telah ditutup—sepertinya terbuka dan terkunci secara otomatis. Semua murid semakin panik, ini benar-benar penyambutan yang tidak logis untuk ukuran suatu sekolah. Apalagi dengan hawa mencekam yang entah kenapa semakin kuat.

"_My,my_. Selamat datang di Teikou _Gakuen_." Suara berat itu berasal dari atap pos jaga. Disana berdiri tiga orang pemuda dengan perawakan berbeda. Satu orang memakai kacamata membingkai mata sipit hitam, berbadan tinggi. Satu orang di sebelahnya berperawakan tinggi seperti model dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan serta seorang lagi berperawakan kecil dengan rambut coklat yang membingkai wajah manis.

Ini pasti murid kelas dua atau tiga di sekolah ini kalau dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan. Tapi yang membingungkan adalah kenapa yang menyambut mereka bukanlah kepala sekolah atau dewan sekolah melainkan pemuda-pemuda yang—sepertinya urakan.

Berdiri dari atap sekolah yang terbuat dari beton—ini baru disadari Furihata kalau bangunan tersbeut malah nampak seperti trapesium— pemuda berkacamata itu nampak memberikan senyum ramah.

"Ah, aku lupa membenarkan _Gakuran_ku. Ah,_gomenne_. Memalukan sekali menyambut dalam keadaan seperti ini." Yang berkamata membenarkan gakurannya yang tidak terpasang sempurna sembari berucap." Hey, dan kau juga Kise. Haduh, memalukan sekali."

"Ah iya, aku lupa-_ssu_." Pemuda yang dipanggil Kise menggaruk kepalanya kemudian membenarkan _gakura_nnya dengan terburu-buru.

Saat kedua temannya sibuk dengan gakuran masing-masing, si pemuda berambut coklat tampak menatap dengan pandangan bersalah sebelum membungkuk berulang-ulang.

"_Go-gomenasai-gomenasai. Gomen, _aku lupa mengingatkan mengenai _gakuran_nya, _gomen_ karena aku baru saja bisa menemukan kalian. _Gomen,gomene_."

Melihat komedi yang ditampilkan oleh ketiga orang di depannya membuat semua murid baru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, apa semua orang yang sekolah ini adalah orang aneh. Lalu dimana label yang mengatakan sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elit terbaik se-Jepang? Ini, benar-benar keluar jalur dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Ah, _gomenne_ untuk kejadian barusan. Sekarang kami akan memperkenalkan diri dengan formal sebagai dewan siswa sekolah ini."

Dewan siswa? Yang benar saja, wajah mereka tidak tampak menyakinkan. Itu adalah bisik-bisik yang kembali terdengar oleh Furihata dan Kuroko. Sebenarnya mereka juga bingung, ada apa sebenarnya dengan sekolah ini? Semua yang terjadi, boleh dibilang—konyol.

"Pekenalkan saya adalah Souichi Imayoshi, wakil dari dewan siswa Teikou Gakuen. Di sebelah kanan saya Ryouta Kise merupakan bendahara lalu di sebelah kiri saya Ryou Sakurai merupakan sekretaris. Salam kenal minna."

Pemuda-pemuda tersebut sedikit membungkuk, sebelum seseorang yang bernama Sakurai lebih dulu bangkit dan membuka sebuah map yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"_Gomenasai_, karena sekarang sudah jam satu siang tepat. _Gomenasai_,tapi kita sudah harus memulai tes masuk _gomenasai_."

Semua murid _sweatdrop_ lagi, apa benar mereka ini merupakan dewan siswa—apalagi yang berambut coklat itu benar-benar tidak meyakinkan dengan permintaan maafnya yang berulang-ulang itu.

"Ah, ya benar. Kita akan melakukan tes-_ssu_. Baiklah, saatnya mulai."

Ctak

"A-awww, sakit-_ssu_. Imayoshi-_senpai hidoi-ssuuu_. Hiks."

Pemuda berambut hitam hanya menatap datar Kise yang mengelus-elus kepalanya sakit."_Baka_-Kise, Kau pikir tes akan mulai jika tidak ada penjelasan. Dimanapun semua tes itu dimulai dengan prosedur pelaksanaannya dulu."

Murid-murid ternganga. Ini benar-benar konyol.

"_Baka_."

"Eh?" Baik Kuroko maupun Furihata sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber Geraman. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar, tangan kedua pemuda itu bersilangan di depan dada dan ia menatap jengkel kepada ketiga orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ada serius-seriusnya.

"Ini benar-benar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Cepat selesaikan ini semua. Kalian benar-benar membuat semua orang ingin muntah. Memuakkan."

"Ah pemuda itu,"refleks Furihata,ia mengingat pemuda itu adalah orang yang duduk dengan anak walikota.

"Ada apa Furihata-_kun_?"

Merasa malu karena ketahuan, Furihata hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya—salah tingkah." Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ehehehe."

Kuroko mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Keduanya kembali fokus ke depan. Anehnya, suasana yang tadinya konyol sekarang terasa mencekik mereka.

"Ah, padahal kami hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hiburan,"ucap wakil ketua dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apanya yang hiburan bego. Ini memuakkan tahu. Bilang saja kalau kalian ini pembohong, kalian tidak nampak sama sekali sebagai dewan siswa. Kalian itu, hanyalah badut-badut menjijikkan."

"Wah, wah. Tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada para _senpai-ssu_." Aura bodoh yang dipancarkan pemuda tadi berubah dingin namun masih terpasang senyum riang di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Peduli setan dengan _senpai_. Cepat katakan dimana dewan siswa yang sebenarnya berada."Murid berbadan besar itu masih saja mengoceh.

"_Gomenasai_, tapi kami memang dewan siswa."

"Omong kosong, kalau begitu dimana Presiden siswa-nya hah?"

Beberapa murid mulai berbisik, antara mendukung dan tidak mendukung. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka hanyalah murid baru dan di depan mereka itu adalah _senpai_ mereka.

"Kalian akan menemui Presiden siswa dan ketua asrama setelah tes ini. Jadi, bisakah anda tenang." Senyum masih tercetak di wajah Imayoshi namun gaya bicara menjadi lebih datar.

Keheningan mengambang di antara murid baru dan dewan siswa. Furihata entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk.

"Testnya sederhana, kalian hanya perlu mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kami sediakan."

Senyum miring tersampir di wajah itu," Pertanyaan tersebut telah dimasukkan ke dalam botol dan disembunyikan disekitar hutan ini. Yah seperti permainan mencari harta karun. Ini mungkin akan terdengar mudah tapi usahakan sudah berada di gedung sekolah pada jam lima sore nanti. Kalian cukup menemukan satu saja. Ahh, kejutan memang selalu menjadi bagian yang menarik. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Keheningan masih melingkupi seluruh murid ketika ketiga pemuda itu membalikkan badan—meninggalkan mereka dengan tes sekolah yang tidak masuk akal. Beberapa menggumamkan kata menarik namun sebagian besar mengatakan betapa konyolnya sekolah ini.

"_Minna_, aku lupa memberitahu satu hal. Lakukan apapun agar lulus tes. Ini akan menjadi penilaian kalian pantas masuk sekolah ini atau tidak _ssu_." Cengiran terpasang di bibir pemuda berambut _blonde_, ia melambaikan tangan riang seolah kalimat terakhirnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Ku-kuro-_kun_ bagaimana ini?" tanya Furihata frustasi, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti sistem sekolah ini. Seharusnya mereka sudah diterima sejak hasil ujian masuk itu diumumkan? Tapi kenapa harus ada tes lagi?

"Saya juga tidak tahu, yang jelas kita harus menyelesaikan tes ini." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar yang disertai kekalutan serta tanda tanya yang besar—namun berhasil ia tutupi dengan wajah datar. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat bingung sedari tadi.

Memutuskan bahwa semuanya sudah kepalang tanggung—ia sudah tidak bisa mundur—Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Lagipula hanya satu kan?

" Osh, ayo kita lakukan bersama, Kuroko-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Hosh,hosh."

Deru nafas Furihata dan Kuroko sedari tadi sudah tak lagi beraturan, mereka hanya bisa mengelilingi hutan tanpa menemukan apapun. Bahkan setelah tiga jam berputar yang mereka lewati hanya pepohonan dan semak-semak. Kepala mereka berdua terkadang menengadah ataupun memutar Sembilan puluh derajat hanya untuk memastikan dimana letak botol tersebut. Tapi nihil, tidak ditemukan dimanapun—benar-benar tersembunyi.

"Kuroko-_kun_ bagaimana ini?" Furihata menjerit frustasi, ia tidak mau usahanya masuk kesini selama tiga tahun harus berakhir dengan permainan konyol dari dewan siswa.

Kuroko menatap Furihata prihatin, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Saya juga tidak tahu Furihata-_kun_. Setidaknya kita masih mempunyai waktu satu jam."

Wajah Furihata memendung, ia menurunkan pundaknya seolah lelah. Kuroko menatapnya bersalah. " Kuroko-_kun_…"

Kuroko merasa tidak enak hati. Apa kata-katanya tadi terlampau meruntuhkan motivasi Furihata."Ya.. Furihata-_kun_," ia berucap dengan nada sedikit turun.

Kedua bola mata memandang Kuroko memelas,"Bisakah-

"Ya?"

"Bisakah…

"Ya, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal?"

Furihata menampakkan senyum riang, Kuroko _sweatdrop_. Astaga orang ini, Kuroko sudah khawatir tapi malah berakhir seperti komedi.

"Err, sa—ah, aku kira Furihata-_kun_ ingin mengatakan '_Bisakah kita menyelesaikan tes ini dengan kempuan kita yang hanya begini?'_" Kuroko mengucapkan sambil membuat gerakan tangannya menekan udara sebatas dada.

Si coklat tertawa hambar." Ah-ah, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu lemah. Tapi walaupun begitu, sepertinya mengikuti tes ini bukanlah hal yang penting lagi. Toh punya teman saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Kuroko tertegun sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah Furihata."Furihata-_kun_ –

"Ya-ya." Raut wajah Kuroko yang berubah entah kenapa membuat Furihata gelapan, apa kata-katanya ada yang salah?

"Di belakangmu –

Coret kata-kata, jelas bukan. Lalu yang dimaksud dengan '_di belakangmu'_ itu apa? Ini hutan dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan Furihata takut hal yang berbau horror.

"Ku-kuroko-_kun_. Ja-jangan membuat aku takut." Tubuh si coklat bergetar tidak karuan, ia mulai takut-takut ke belakang. Dan yang dia temukan –

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa?" tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang yah, bukannya seharunya di sebelahnya ada Kuroko? Matanya melebar _shock_, jangan-jangan Kuroko dimakan hantu.

Tug

"Gyaaaa, setaaaannnnnn." Hampir saja Furihata lari terbirit—Ia sungguh takut dengan apapun berbau mistis—kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang memegangnya, namun hal itu membuatnya berakhir dengan ia yang makin ketakutan dan terduduk di tanah. Memejamkan matanya rapat, ia—terpaksa—siap dengan kenyataan bahwa nyawanya akan di ambil oleh setan. Kakinya bahkan terasa mati rasa.

"Furihata-kun kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

E-eh , itu suara Kuroko atau hantu?

Tug.

"A-aw. Hwaaa, Kuroko-kun _kau_ mengagetkankuuuu." Furihata berseru kalap antara bersyukur bahwa orang yang di depannya bukanlah setan tapi juga tiba-tiba merasa terancam serangan jantung. Ia berucap bahwa Kuroko menyebalkan karena membuatnya terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Tanpa diketahui Furihata, Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ia tak meyangka jika mempunyai teman itu rasanya selalu hangat.

.

.

.

Beberapa cahaya yang mulai berwarna jingga mengenai botol yang Furihata angkat tinggi-tinggi. Botol itu berwarna bening, berisi sebuah gulungan kertas. Mata Furihata tidak bisa berhenti berbinar melihat bagaimana perjuangannya selama tiga jam—walaupun bukan ia yang menemukannya—akhirnya terbayar. Botol kini dalam genggaman sekarang tinggal membuka dan menjawab soalnya lalu tes selesai. _Yatta_.

"_Ne_, Kuroku-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita menjawab tesnya sekarang?" Furihata menoleh ke arah Kuroko, menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu di depan wajah si pemuda bersurai biru muda—Kuroko mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Yah, sebaiknya cepat. Satu jam selanjutnya bisa kita gunakan untuk mencari lokasi sekolah."

"Ah, iya," Furihata menepuk jidatnya, lupa akan satu hal hal penting lainnya." Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya?" jeritnya frustasi.

Ini benar-benar percuma, jika pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia karena mereka juga harus menemukan lokasi sekolah. Argh, kakak kelas sialan, kenapa tidak mengatakan dimana letak sekolahnya. Di hutan seluas ini, menacri sekolah dalam waktu satu jam—mana bisa. Ini sih sama saja dengan ingin mendiskualifikasi seluruh murid.

Plek

"Eh, ini apa?"

Wajah Kuroko yang datar semakin datar. Kenapa dia harus punya teman yang telat mikirnya luas biasa? Menghela nafas, ia menatap Furihata,"Ini GPS Furihata-_kun_, jika kau tidak tahu."

Anggukan sebagai balasan namun sebelum Furihata kembali menanyakan hal yang absurd Kuroko melanjutkan." Tadi iseng untuk membukan GPS, dan setelah di cek Teikou _Gakuen_ sudah masuk ke dalam daftar peta."

Prok,prok,prok.

Kedua pasang kepala berbeda warna rambut menoleh cepat, dari balik semak-semak muncul dua orang berbeda postur tubuh. Satu orang berbadan besar dan satu orang lagi memiliki tubuh standar, kedua tangan mereka bersidekap. Di tambah wajah-wajah angkuh itu membuat otak Furihata memproses cepat—mereka adalah orang-orang yang ia amati di bus.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya tikus-tikus kecil sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari. Bukankah begitu ,Eikichi-_kun_." Suara meremehkan meluncur mulus dari pemuda berpostur standar, ia menatap remeh kedua pemuda yang mulai merasa terancam.

"Ya. Melelahkan sekali menunggu kalian mendapatkan botol tersebut. Tapi sekarang bukankah mengambilnya semudah merampas permen dari bocah kecil? Nah, karena anak-anak dilarang melihat dan merasakan tindak kekerasan, bagaimana kalau botol itu menjadi milik kami?"

Furihata menggeram dalam diam, ia tak suka ini. Dikalanya dirinya dilanda rasa takut dan sama sekali tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri apalagi orang lain. Botol dalam genggamannya ia genggam erat.

"Tidak akan. Kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri kalau mau." Furihata menoleh cepat, di sampingnya ada Kuroko yang menatap kedua orang perusuh itu dengan determinasi tinggi.

Tawa membahana memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi, orang berbadan besar itu sampai harus memegangi perutnya."Manusia selemah kalian, mana bisa mengalahkan kami," senyum remeh terpajang sebelum berubah menjadi sinis."Cepat berikan kepada kami botol itu."

"Walaupun kami lemah, setidaknya kami masih punya harga diri. Tidak seperti kalian." Ada jeda panjang, Furihata hanya bisa menghirup nafas dalam atas perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Kuroko. Ia tak tahu lagi apa mereka berdua bisa selamat.

Kretak,kretek.

Gigi Furihata serasa ngilu, ia merasa semakin menciut namun di sisi lain ia kagum dengan Kuroko yang tetap berdiri tegap—wajah itu nampak tetap datar. Pada setiap langkah pemuda berbadan besar itu ciptakan Furihata merasa dia semakin mengecil dan mengecil lalu menjadi bakteri yang tidak terlihat.

"Kalau begitu rasakan in –

Kuroko tadinya tak terpikir bahwa orang itu akan menyerang mereka. Ia pikir ia bisa menggunakan kemapuannnya selama ini dalam hal bertutur kata. Tapi ia benar-benar salah ketika sosok tinggi besar di depannya berjalan dengan tangan mengepal dan tidak nampak sama sekali bahwa orang itu sedang menggertak. Kuroko sebenarnya tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri karena ia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana dengan Furihata? Sial, ia lupa mengenai pemuda itu. Kalau begini jelas saja mereka berdua akan kalah telak. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia tidak akan mundur dengan mudah. Apapun untuk melindungi sahabatnya.

Bugh

"Ugh, Sialan, Siapa kau hah?" orang bernama Eikichi memegangi lehernya sakit, benar-benar hampir lumpuh. Ia menatap tajam dua orang pria yang salah satunya membawa potongan kayu berukuran cukup besar.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting. Poin utamanya adalah aku tidak suka orang yang berbuat curang."

"Yang kau maksud curang itu siapa, hah? Bukannya kau tidak kalah buruknya menyerang orang dari belakang dengan kayu seperti itu?" Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu pekerjaan rekannya berkomentar tajam. Matanya memicing.

Senyum meremehkan tersungging di bibir pemuda berambut merah." Bukankah sesuatu yang curang harusnya dibalas dengan hal setimpal."

Pemuda di sebelahnya terkekeh, melihat dengan semangat kedua tokoh _antagonist_ numpang lewat yang kini terintimidasi. Pukulan telak tadi cukup untuk melumpuhkan seorang berbadan besar itu, biar bagaimanapun tengkuk adalah titik kelemahan manusia.

"Apa kau juga ingin mengalami apa yang temanmu rasakan. Jujur saja, ku akui kau sangat hebat jika bisa mengalahkan kami saat kondisi saja sudah miring sebelah." Jeda panjang terjadi, pemuda berambut merah menjilat bibir." Kau sudah kalah jumlah, 4 lawan 1 bukan lawan yang seimbang. Jadi lebih baik pergi."

Langkah kaki di sertai geraman perlahan menjauh dari tempat ke empat pemuda itu kini berpijak. Kuroko dan Furihata masih tersihir dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka. Kuroko tersedar lebih dahulu, dengan agak sungkan ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah kejadian tadi mereka benar-benar harus melakukan antisipasi.

"Apa kalian juga ingin mengambil botol ini dari kami?" Aura Kuroko kembali penuh determinasi, dia tidak akan membiarkan untuk kedua kalinya ia dan Furihata ditekan. Kali ini ia harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dan mengakhiri tes dengan kata lulus bersama Furihata."Walaupun kalian sudah menolong kami. Aku tidak akan berterimakasih dengan memberikan botol ini kepada kalian."

Wajah pemuda berambut merah berubah kesal."Hey, brengsek. Kami disini benar-benar berniat menolong tahu," ucapnya ketus.

"_Maa,maa_. Jangan seperti itu datar-_san_, kami benar-benar ingin menolong kok tak ada maksud buruk." Pemuda berambut belah tengah menyertai ucapannya dengan kibasan tangan serta cengiran.

_Twitch_

Datar-san?

Dia pikir Kuroko jalanan. Datar,mulus, dan mudah untuk diinjak serta dilalui.

" Maaf saja berisik-_san_, saya manusia dan tidak ada satupun anatomi di tubuh saya berbentuk datar."

"Bhuahahahahaa, wahhhh datar-_san_ punya selera humor yang baik." Bukannya menjauh pemuda berambut belah tengah itu malah memepet pada Kuroko dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu ringan."Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Beku-_san_ di sebelahmu belum berbicara sedari tadi."

Di belakang sana, pemuda berambut merah berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Furihata mengerjap, ia menatap wajah pemuda belah tengan yang kini sudah tepat—di depan wajahnya. Meloncat kaget, ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Mulutnya membuka-tutup namun tak ada kata yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"Hai Beku-_san_." Dengan _innocent_ pemuda itu melambaikan tangan, Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk kaku-kaku.

"Hahaha, jangan sungkan-sungkan Beku-_san_." Kali ia giliran Furihata yang ditepuk-tepuk pundaknya sedangkan yang bersangkutan mulai kambuh sifat pengecutnya—badannya gemetar ketakutan."Oh iya, kita belum kenalan. Kazunari Takao."

Furihata melarikan pandangan dari wajah yang terlampau riang ke tangan yang kini terjulur di depannya. Lalu kembali ke wajah dan kemudian ke tangan, wajah lagi, tangan lagi, terus menerus seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya berikap baik, apa ini hanya tipuan? Apa nanti dia dan Kuroko akan diserang lagi. Walau wajahnya ramah, bagaimana kalau nanti saat ia membalas jabatan tangan itu Furihata malah dibanting. Ia hanya takut dengan semua hal setelah kejadian yang belum sampai semenit lalu dialaminya.

Mengerti bahwa temannya masih mengenai tremor hebat, Kuroko merangkup tangan itu dalam jabatannya." Tetsuya Kuroko."

Wajah Takao bertambah cerah," Whoaaa, ternyata datar-_san_ tidak sabar berkenalan denganku atau jangan-jangan…." Takao berhenti berbicara dengan wajah _' aku tahu kenapa kau begitu'._ Tersenyum jahil," Tet-_chan_ tertarik padaku ya?" putusnya dalam tawa.

Kuroko tersentak, segera menarik tangan jauh-jauh dari pemuda yang memiliki kesimpulan terlalu jauh.

"Ahaha, Bercanda." Wajah pemuda belah tengah itu menunjukkan pengertian."Kau pasti tidak suka kalau aku mengganggu Beku-_san_? Tak kusangka, kau pacar yang protektif Tet-_chan_."

Telak. Tepat mengenai ulu hati Kuroko, tapi yang ujungnya itu JELAS TIDAK BENAR.

Bagaimanapun, sampai kapanpun, dan apapun yang terjadi dia tetap tidak akan pernah jadi _gay_, titik tanpa tanda koma. Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan amarah, Kuroko mendekati Furihata dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Furihata-_kun_, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya sambil menatap sinis Takao. Furihata hanya menurut, berjalan di belakang Kuroko yang memimpin perjalanan. Dalam hatinya, Kuroko merutuki pemuda menyebalkan, hiperaktif, dan berisik itu. Huh, semoga saja tidak bertemu lagi.

"Hoy, Bakao. Bukannya tadi kita kemari untuk mengembalikan novel si, ah siapa itu yang berambut biru muda itu?"

Takao menoleh, agak berpikir lama setelah menghentikan tawa."Tet-_chan_ maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya-yah mungkin dia. Kau sendiri kan tadi yang bilang kalau novel itu mungkin penting baginya sampai-sampai ia harus menamai buku itu."

"Iya juga ya."Takao manggut-manggut paham.

Pemuda berambut merah berdehem bangga, merasa bahwa ia berhasil membuat Takao paham. Tapi kedutan tersampir di wajahnya." LALU KENAPA DARITADI TERUS-TERUSAN MENGGODANYA DAN MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI LAGI BAKAO," teriak Pemuda itu nyaring, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ehehe, aku lupa,Tai-_chan_," jawab Takao tanpa rasa bersalah.

Wajah Pemuda merah berkedut-kedut parah, ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini berpikir."SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU . TAIGA KAGAMI, BAKAO. TAIGA KAGAMI."

.

.

.

Belum sempat kedua pemuda berpostur agak pendek menghela nafas santai, di kejauhan mereka mendengar suara teriakan memanggil mereka. Kedua pemuda itu hapal betul suara siapa itu karena belum sampai beberapa puluh menit lalu orang itu mengoceh panjang lebar di depan mereka.

"Huaaa, Kuroko-_kuunnn_. Sepertinya mereka memang mengincar botol kita," seru Furihata panik, ia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dua orang di belakangnya semakin mendekat.

"Tetap tenang, Furihata-_kun_. Tetap Tenang." Kuroko memberikan instruksi, walaupun ia merasa badannya tidak nyaman ketika mendengar suara itu makin mendekat. Secara otomatis, langkah kaki keduanya mulai melaju.

"Furihata-_kun_, dalam hitungan ketiga," ucap Kuroko dengan mata terarah ke depan. Furihata menggangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa, dalam beberapa jam mereka seolah sudah bisa mengerti bagaimana pola pikir temannya berjalan.

"Oeyyyy, Tungguuuuuu."

"Satu." Furihata dan Kuroko berpegangan tangan.

"Woyyyyyy."

"Dua." Pandangan kedua pemuda itu lurus ke depan, langkah kaki mereka sudah setangah berlari.

"Oeyy, kaliaaan. Diam disanaaa." Langkah kaki mulai terdengar sangat dekat.

Furihata dan Kuroko berpandangan, mengangguk serius. Kali ini mereka akan berjuang sekuat tenaga, mereka harus menang."Tiga."

Keduanya berlari cepat, mencoba mempercayai satu sama lain bahwa mereka akan saling melindungi dan terus melangkah ke depan. Setelah pukulan telak bagi hati mereka sebagai laki-laki untuk pertama kali tadi, untuk yang kedua mereka takkan menyerah dengan mudah. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, dan takkan mereka biarkan usaha mereka untuk masuk sekolah ini terbuang sia-sia. Pokoknya kali ini harus.

"Furihata-_kun_/Kuroko-_kun_, awas." Dengan sigap mereka melepaskan pegangan dan melompat ke samping. Tepat di hadapan mereka ada sungai yang membatasi kedua sisi jalan setapak. Kedua menghela nafas lega—refleks mereka cukup bagus untuk menghindari jebakan alam seperti ini.

Byuuuurrrr

Sayangnya hal tersebut tak berlangsung sama untuk dua orang di belakangnya. Saat mereka hampir mencapai tubuh Kuroko dan Furihata, kedua pemuda itu sudah melompat ke sisi berlawan. Jadinya mereka tak sempat menyadari bahwa di depan mereka ada sebuah sungai.

"Huaaaa, tolong kami tenggelam." Takao berteriak heboh sembari menggapai-gapai udara.

"Siapapun tolong akuuuuuuuu." Pemuda satunya tak kalah heboh, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tak sepenuhnya tenggelam di air.

"Huaaa. Tet-_channnnn_ , beku-_chaaannn_. Tolong kami." Takao memohon dengan muka yang setengah timbul tenggelam di air.

"Iya benar, toloonnggg." Tangansi rambut merah bergerak-gerak seolah berenang namun tak kunjung bergerak.

Kuroko dan Furihata hanya bisa menatap keduanya _speechless_, bingung mau berkomentar apa. Masalahnya, bukankah mereka mengincar botol itu? Ini mungkin saja sebuah jebakan.

"Tai-_channnn_. Aku tidak mau mati mudaaaa. Hidupku belum bahagiaaaa."

"Kau pikir aku mau, Bakaooo. Aku jadi belum menjadi yagng terbaik di Teikou _Gakuen_."

"Lebih-lebih aku belum punya pacar Tai-_channnn_."

"Aku juga samaa begooooo."

Keduanya berhenti berteriak ketika nafas mereka mulai tersengal. Melirik pada wajah lawan bicara, mereka berdua menggangguk.

"Tai-_chan_. Kalau aku mati disini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi temanku," ucap Takao tulus.

Kagami menggangguk."Yah, walaupun kau bukan teman yang bisa diandalkan dan juga bodoh—Takao membalas dengan'Tai-_chan_ juga'—tapi kau tetap teman terbaikku."

Pemuda biru muda-coklat yang sedari melihat adegan dramatis itu hanya bisa salah tingkah. Benar-benar adegan yang bagus jika keadaanya bukan seperti ini –

"Ano, Tai-_san_ dan Takao-_san_. Bukannya tidak mau menolong, tapi bukankah sungai itu hanya sebatas pinggang," ucap Furihata takut-takut—ia merasa perlu bicara, setelah Kuroko menolak untuk memberitahukan mereka fakta yang sebenarnya.

' _Dua orang bodoh yang sama-sama tertipu dengan sungai dangkal.'_ Kuroko membatin di dalam hati. Merasa bahwa ia tak perlu berbaik hati dengan dua orang yang bahkan anehnya bisa merasa tenggelam di saat bersamaan. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari fakta itu.

Absurd. Sumpah, kejadian ini benar-benar absurd. Kuroko dan Furihata hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua—yang kini sudah mulai saling berteriak dan menyanggah—dengan sikap yang hampir _faceplam_. Mana adegan drama persahabatan tadi?

"Ne, Furihata-_kun_. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu kemesraan mereka." Kuroko berujar dramatis. Furihata hanya menggangguk, kemudian mengendap-endap menuju pangkal sungai. Walaupun harus melihat hal yang membuat perut mulas, setidaknya—botol itu selamat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-_kun_, jam berapa sekarang?"

Yang ditanyai merogoh kantongnya cepat, memencet beberapa tombol sebelum mata itu membulat."Furihata-_kun_, gawat. Tinggal limabelas menit lagi."

.

.

.

Sial, ini benar-benar sial. Ketika mereka harus bergegas mereka malah beberapa kali terkena jebakan. Beruntungnya keduanya membawa gunting—walau tidak cukup efektif untuk memotong tali, setidaknya bisa membuat mereka meloloskan diri dari jebakan.

"Kuroko-_kun_ sedikit lagi, bertahanlah." Furihata memandang nanar Kuroko yang berjalan dengan agak terseok. Ini karena saat terkena jebakan—yang kesekian—tak sengaja kaki pemuda itu malah mengenai batang pohon dengan keras. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir, jelas dari warna biru yang kini mulai berubah keunguan.

Furihata kembali menatap Kuroko, di depan sana gerbang sekolah tapi di depannya temannya sedang terluka. Walau ia ingin untuk cepat sampai, tapi ia tak akan mau pergi sendiri kesana ataupun memaksakan Kuroko.

"Tetap berjalan Furihata-_kun_, masih ada waktu satu menit lagi," sugesti Kuroko memberi semangat."Kita tidak berjuang hanya untuk berakhir sampai disini Furihata-_kun_." Sorot mata Kuroko nampak penuh ambisi.

Furihata menggangguk, mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada lengan Kuroko yang ia papah. Mereka berdua melangkah pelan tapi pasti, mencoba terus optimis disaat harapan hampir saja meninggalkan mereka. Walaupun kali ini mereka gagal, tapi mereka sudah berjuang bersama dengan teman mereka.

Tepat saat pintu gerbang tertutup, mereka berhasil memasuki gerbang. Keduanya terduduk menatapi bangunan megah yang berdiri jauh di seberang lapangan luas, sementara gerbang di belakang mereka menutup otomatis—sama seperti gerbang awal. Disana banyak siswa yang juga tampak sama kacaunya dengan mereka.

"Kuroko-_kun_, kita berhasil."

**TBC**

Hai minna, saya author baru pendatang lama di fandom ini. Salam kenal.

**A\N**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk nulis di fandom ini, setelah berpuluh cerita saya buat ada juga yang berani saya publish buat fandom KnB. Tokoh utama awal ini Uke favorit saya semua/nyolong curhat. Pair-pairnya akan saya umumkan seiring berjalannya cerita, tapi yang jelas bukan KuroFuri, mereka hanya friendship. Saa, ada yang mau menunggu cerita ini dilanjut?

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Mistery.**

**Pairing: akan ditampilkan seiring berjalannya cerita. KuroFuri & KagaTaka Friendship.**

**Warning standart applied. Banyak kata kasar dan perkelahian. Bromance dan Romance, Boy loves, Yaoi. Happy reading.**

**_-Burst of Confetti-_**

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Ini benar-benar sial, menyebalkan.

Bagaimanapun kerasanya ia berusaha, nasib sama sekali sekali tak berpihak padanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bagaimana bisa, usahanya melewati tes ini harus berakhir dengan kegagalan. Seharusnya mereka berhasil lolos, mereka sudah memasuki sekolah ini, melewati tes bagai camp militer dan tiba tepat waktu. Tapi, kenapa tetap gagal?

Teman di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh penyesalan, ia juga sama seperti Furihata—sama-sama merasa ini tidak adil. Tapi baik ia maupun Furihata juga tak bisa memberikan argument yang kuat agar mereka tetap diluluskan.

Peraturan mainnya, dapatkan botolnya, isi pertanyaannya dan kembali sebelum jam lima.

Dan mereka melupakan satu hal, pertanyaan itu belum mereka jawab—jangankan menjawab, melewati jalan menuju ke sekolah ini saja mereka sudah kesusahan.

"_Gomen,_" Furihata menoleh cepat mendengar gumaman dari sebelahnya, ia melihat Kuroko tertunduk dalam."_Gomen_, karena aku. Kau jadi tidak bisa lulus."

Furihata tersentak, ia menatap nanar Kuroko yang tampaknya jauh lebih terpuruk daripada dirinya. Seharusnya ia sadar akan hal itu, bahwa bukan hanya dia yang tidak terima akan keputusan ini. Seharusnya ia tidak egois memikirkan sakit hatinya sendiri, ia paham betul kalau Kuroko merasakan penyesalan dua kali lipat. Ia yakin, Kuroko pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena luka yang dideritanya membuat pergerakan mereka lambat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Furihata memandang langit." Kalau kecewa sih iya, tapi kalau sudah takdirnya begini mau bagaimana lagi." Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mengatakan kegagalan bisa semudah ini," yang penting sudah mencoba kan?" tambahnya lagi, senyum miris terukir di wajahnya.

Kuroko tertunduk makin dalam,"mau bagaimanapun, tetap saja itu salahku."

Pemuda berambut coklat membaringkan kepalanya di lapangan luas Teikou _Gakuen_ yang berumput hijau." Kalau begitu salahkan saja pohon yang tumbuh disitu dan membuat kakimu membenturnya."

Dan sebagai respon, Kuroko refleks menoleh kepada Furihata. Menatapnya seolah ia melakukan hal yang terlampau absurd dari hal terabsurd—yah, nyatanya memang begitu sih." Pohon tidak bisa disalahkan dalam kasus,Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata nyengir lebar."Kalau begitu salahkan aku yang bersikeras memapahmu ketimbang meninggalkanmu dan lulus tes sendirian, seperti permintaanmu."

Tak mau kalah, Kuroko menatap Furihata sengit." Tetap saja –

"_Maa, maa_. Sudahlah, lebih baik berbaring disini. Hahhhhh, rasanya nyaman sekali setelah menguras peluh setengah hariiii." Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain—beberapa murid sudah menatap mereka aneh, apalagi dengan Furihata yang seenaknya berguling-guling di rumput—Furihata menarik Kuroko jatuh terbaring di selebahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan Furihata-_kun_." Namun walaupun begitu, Kuroko tetap berbaring menatap langit senja yang mulai memerah—indah.

"Memang, makanya mengalah saja. Soalnya anak kecil itu sudah dibujuk kalau sudah merajuk," Furihata terkekeh," jadi, satu sama?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan tangan yang mengepal.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, merasakan kehangatan kembali mengisi hatinya yang terasa kosong. Ia membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada tangan Furihata." Satu sama."

"Perhatian, bagi yang tidak lulus silahkan berkumpul disini."

Keduanya hampir terlelap ketika gelombang dari pengeras suara memasuki telinga mereka. Beberapa kali mengerjap, mereka melihat ada lumayan banyak siswa bergerombol di dekat sebuah ruangan dengan lantai yang jauh lebih tinggi. Bergegas menyusul, mereka mendapati ketiga orang yang menyambut mereka kini berdiri dengan tampang angkuh.

"Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Apa sememuakkan dan terlalu konyol seperti teman kalian sebutkan tadi?" Imayoshi memulai pembicaraan dengan kalimat yang jelas sensitif bagi mereka yang tidak lulus.

"Sekolah ini bukan sembarangan untuk memberikan tes pada kalian dan kami juga bukan orang yang ditunjuk sembarangan sebagai wakil siswa. Jika kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini maka kalian tidak berguna berada di sekolah ini."

Semua murid menggeram tajam, tidak terima dianggap tidak becus.

"Kalau sesuai ketentuan kalian tetap diterima sebagai siswa, tapi jika aku boleh jujur kalian tak akan senang dengan kenyataan yang kalian hadapi?"

Kuroko dan Furihata berpandangan._' Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk tetap bersekolah disini?'_

"Sebagai murid yang gagal menjalani tes ini, kalian tetaplah berstatus sebagai siswa Teikou _Gakuen_. Namun, sekolah tidak akan memfasilitasi ataupun mengurus mereka yang tidak bisa masuk asrama. Intinya, kalian tetap akan sekolah tapi terserah apa yang terjadi pada kalian."

Beberapa orang meneriakkan ketidakpuasan dan kemarahan, Imayoshi hanya melirik—sama sekali tak mengacuhkan.

"Jadi, saat gerbangnya dibuka. Tentukan pilihan kalian."

Mata sipit itu memandang intens semua orang yang berkumpul, beberapa sudah menampakkan ketidak terimaan dan perasaan terhina. Ini semua memang benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa dengan tes konyol ini nasib mereka ditentukan?

Peduli setan dengan sekolah elit, siapa yang sudi tinggal di sembarang tempat jika mereka pulang ke rumah yang mereka dapatkan adalah kasur empuk, kamar yang besar dan makanan enak—serta mereka mendapatkan kehormatan mereka kembali. Harga diri itu tinggi, apalagi bagi anak orang kaya seperti mereka.

"Aku Pergi." Seseorang di barisan depan membalikkan badan, Imayoshi menyeringai senang." Silahkan,"sahutnya.

Kepergian satu orang di depannya memicu reaksi berantai, perlahan-lahan semua orang mulai berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Furihata yang masih berdiri, bingung.

Furihata menatap nanar ke depan, jika ia pergi maka impiannya hilang dalam sekejap mata. Tapi jika ia terus-terusan disini ia tidak yakin apakah masih bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi kalau tidak bertahan, dia hanya akan terus-terusan jadi pengecut cengeng yang selalu ingin hidup di garis normalnya—zona amannya.

Di sebelahnya Kuroko menatap Furihata yang sedang kebingungan. Ia dengan kemantapannya sendiri, memegang pundak Furihata—mencoba menyalurkan kepercayaan diri. Kali ini, tidak apa-apakan kalau ia berharap ada teman di sampingnya?

Mata Imayoshi yang tadi menunjukkan sorot malas, kini berubah menjadi tertarik. Di hadapannya ada dua laki-laki pendek—menurut ukuran tubuhnya—yang berdiri dengan raut wajah berbeda. Yang satu orang berwajah datar sementara seorang lagi nampak masih setengah hati.

"Kalau memang ingin keluar, pintu gerbang masih belum tertutup kok."

Furihata terhenyak di tempat, ada sebagian dirinya yang memaksanya untuk pulang saja tapi optimisme serta pegangan tangan Kuroko pada pundaknya membujuknya untuk bertahan. Dimasa ini , Furihata merasa tak ingin terlahir jika pada nyatanya ia tetap jadi pengecut dan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri percaya diri.

"Aku –

Bunyi gerbang ditutup perlahan berderit. Pegangan pada pundak Furihata sudah menghilang—Kuroko membiarkannya mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Badannya gemetara hebat, ia, ia tak bisa begini. Ia takut pada akhirnya ia memang tidak cocok dengan sekolah ini—atau kenyataannya memang tidak cocok. Ia takut jika semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku –

Furihata membiarkan dirinya tetap terpaku di tempat, di depannya Imayoshi melebarkan seringai. Tremor yang melandanya serasa semakin hebat. Pintu gerbang sebentar lagi tertutup tapi ia masih tak punya pilihan. Jika gerbang sudah tertutup sempurna ia tak punya opsi lain selain tetap tinggal.

"Aku," Furihata menelan ludahnya gugup," akan bertahan."

Semua orang terhenyak berbarengan dengan kedua belah sisi gerbang yang bertemu—menghasilkan debaman keras. Imayoshi terkikik sekilas lalu berjalan pergi bersama dua orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bertahan," langkah Imayoshi berhenti setelah ia beberapa tapakan kaki dari tempatnya tadi berdiri—hendak memasuki ruangan—ia berbalik menatap Furihata dan Kuroko," disini, kami tidak butuh pecundang,"tambahnya.

Furihata terduduk lemas, ia menatap Kuroko yang memanggil dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa berhenti turun dari mata—ia ketakutan setengah mati."Mana bisa—mana bisa aku meninggalkan teman," isaknya dengan senyum.

Hati Kuroko menghangat, rasanya familiar. Dengan senyum tipis ia mengulurkan tangan pada Furihata," kalau begitu ayo kita berjuang bersama tiga tahun ke depan."

Masih disela isakan, pemuda berambut coklat menyambut uluran itu." Ya, untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

Ini tak semudah bayangan awal mereka, sudah beberpa kali berputar mengelilingi sekolah tak ada satupun gedung yang tak terpakai. Semua gedung berisi berbagai macama fasilitas mulai dari asrama sampai bioskop ada di tempat ini—dan yang menarik perhatian Kuroko maupun Furihata adalah perpustakan berukuran _massive_ yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka. Luar biasa, pasti banyak sekali buku yang ada di dalamnya—mereka baru tahu kalau mereka punya hobi yang sama, membaca—ahh rasanya tak sabar menengok ke dalam.

Tapi itu bukan tujuan mereka saat ini, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah sebuah tempat yang kira-kira bisa mereka pakai untuk tinggal, berteduh, tidur dan menjadi tempat pulang untuk tiga tahun ke depan. Apapun itu, asalkan mereka bisa berlindung dari hujan dan panasnya matahari, mereka setuju-setuju saja—bekas toilet sekalipun tak masalah, mereka sudah pasrah.

Tengah malam, mencari tempat tinggal dan perut lapar—sepertinya keberuntungan memang tak berpihak pada mereka. Pengelola sekolah ini pasti orangnya _dictator_ luar biasa, masa hanya karena mereka tidak lulus tes itu tidak ada sama sekali fasilitas untuk tinggal bagi mereka?

Klontang

"Gahhhhh."

Furihata refleks memegang lengan Kuroko, badannya tiba-tiba saja mengalami tremor hebat. Bayangkan saja, berdua di tengah jalan, tengah malam, keadaan gelap, lalu suara klontang dan ditambah teriakan 'gahhhhh' yang misterius. Gabungan yang bagus untuk membuat suasana horror, cocok sekali membuat ketakutan orang yang phobia horror seperti Furihata.

Sayangnya Kuroko nampak tak mengerti—atau pura-pura tak mengerti—dengan ketakutan yang jelas terpancar dari gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Ia malah membawa langkah mereka memutar dan berhadapan dengan dua sosok besar yang berada dalam kegelapan—karena senter kecil itu tak cukup memberikan cahaya penerangan.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa. Setaaannnnnnnnn."

Tiga suara menjerit serempak, satu _exited_ dan dua murni ketakutan—abaikan Kuroko yang tetap berwajah datar—mereka saling menunjuk sebelum mengarahkan senter pada lawan tunjukan, dan mata mereka membulat ketika hal itu.

"Kaliaannnnn."

"Kyaaa, beku-_saaannnnn_ dan Tet-_chaaaannnn_."

Kagami memijit pelipisnya, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menenangkan Takao yang terkena hiperaktif akut—walau tiap hari juga begitu—tapi kali ini ia benar-benar harus menghentikan Takao yang saat ini sedang mengusel-ngusel wajah Furihata. Tadi Takao melakukan hal yang sama pada Kuroko, tapi karena Kuroko yang tidak asyik—karena memberikan perlawan fisik dan verbal tajam—menurutnya, maka Takao begitu bahagia ketika menemukan Furihata diam saja dibegitukan olehnya. Apalagi wajahnya yang tampak takut-takut itu, menggemaskan sekaliiiii.

Hampir-hampir Furihata menangis, ia benar-benar merasa takut dengan agresifitas Takao yang layaknya ibu-ibu sedang melihat bayi imut—menakutkan, seperti monster. Ia terus-terusan merasakan pipinya dicubit, ditarik-tarik, lalu ditekan-tekan dan kadang bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan seperti ikan koi. Inginnya sih meminta bantuan dari Kuroko tapi tampaknya tidak mungkin, Kuroko tampak alergi kalau di dekat Takao. Mungkin pemuda berambut belah tengah itu membawa virus _Takaolergi_, dia jadi tambah takut kalau kulitnya nanti bentol-bentol. Bukannya diskriminasi, tapi mendapatkan 'rumah' saja belum bagaimana mau mengobati penyakit kulit?

"Kou-_chan_ imut," ucap Takao sembari memeluk Furihata protektif atau lebih tepat tuan yang baru saja membeli hewan sesuai kriterianya di _pet shop_—masih sayang-sayangan.

Furihata sendiri sudah pasrah saja, terima tidak terima toh Takao akan tetap begini. Ia hanya berharap agar dirinya tidak mati keesokan harinya akibat kehabisan nafas, mengingat bagaimana eratnya pelukan Takao, seperti _Anaconda_.

Memilih tak mau ambil pusing—walau dalam hati Kuroko mengucap maaf beribu kali pada Furihata—ia menatap Kagami tajam. Menuntut penjelasan _'kenapa mereka juga ada disini?'_

"Hm, kami tidak masuk asrama," ucap Kagami dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangan melipat di depan dada.

Kuroko mengernyit, seingatnya mereka tadi tidak ada saat semua orang gagal tes berkumpul. Dia malah mengira bahwa mereka berdua tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memasuki gerbang. Tapi kalau ia menyimpulkan dari semua alasan-alasan yang ada di kepalanya kemungkinan bahwa kedua orang itu berhasil masuk dan lulus adalah kemungkinan yang paling benar. Lalu untuk apa mereka ada disini dan harusnya mereka masuk asrama 'kan?

"Sampai kapanpun aku mengingat, Kagami-_san_ dan Takao-_san_ tidak ada diantara kami," nada mengecil kemudian," para pecundang, orang yang gagal."

Kagami tersenyum superior." Memang, kami dapat menyelesaikan tes itu dengan baik dan seharusnya memasuki asrama. Tapi kami menolak."

Takao sempat-sempatnya menyahut diiringi keluhan Furihata—dalam hati Kuroko kembali meminta maaf." Aku sih ikut Tai-_chan_ saja."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu."

"Hee, tadi Tai-_chan_ mengatakan kami kan? Jadi aku termasuk?"

"Kau yang mengikutiku. Aku bilang terserah padamu."

"Tapi aku ikut Tai-_chan_, habisnya pertualanganmu pasti seru."

Kuroko tertunduk dalam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mereka benar-benar orang bodoh yang bertingkah laku bodoh, mereka membuat semuanya hanya sekedar mainan untuk seru-seruan.

"Lalu apa alasanmu menolak memasuki asrama?" tanya Kuroko dengan amarah tertahan. Mungkin saja alasannya baik.

Pemuda yang tadi asik berdebat terdiam." Kalau dibilang untuk mendapatkan kemenangan yang sebenarnya harus memulai dari tahap bawah itu lebih asik, mau bagaimana lagi," jawabnya tak acuh.

Buagh

Satu hantaman telak mengenai pipi Kagami, keras dan tiba-tiba hingga Kagami harus terhunyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tangan Kuroko masih terkepal rapat dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Keterlaluan orang di depannya ini, disaat dia dan Furihata berjuang keras menyelesaikan tes dan mendapatkan hasil nol. Pemuda yang beruntungnya lulus itu malah seenaknya membuang kesempatan berharga itu.

Takao berhenti bicara dengan mata berbinar sementara Furihata terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Kuroko juga bisa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menamparku hah?" Kagami menggeram kesal, ia menatap Kuroko sangar.

"Bodoh, kalian itu bodoh sekali. Membuang kesempatan memasuki asrama disaat yang gagal pontang-panting dan kehilangan arah."

Kagami tersenyum tipis, ia mendudukan tubuhnya lalu bersila ala pertapa." Mau bagimana lagi, pekerjaan yang dimulai dari tengah tak sememuaskan jika kita mencapainya sendiri dari awal."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika Kuroko masih menatapnya tajam." Lagipula aku tidak cocok dengan orang sombong tapi tidak punya hal yang disombongkan, lebih baik aku menetap di bawah pohon dan membangun tenda."

Kuroko berdecih, Takao terkekeh, Furihata hanya bisa menatap Kuroko sambil sesekali meringis."Walau di datangi hantu?"

Ucapan Takao sukses membuat Kagami membatu, persis batu. Badannya sama sekali tidak bergerak."Ti-tidak perduli. La-lagi pula ti-tidak akan ada hantu." Dari suaranya saja Kagami jelas menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Ekspresi Takao berubah jahil, tanduk dan sayap imaginer tumbuh di tubuhnya."Ah begitu, berarti yang bercahaya di belakang itu kunang-kunang," ucapnya santai. Tidak menyadari bukan hanya Kagami yang gemetar tapi Furihata juga mengalami tremor yang sama.

Kagami menoleh cepat, tapi tidak melihat apapun sampai titik cahaya mulai muncul dari kecil menjadi besar,makin membesar dan membesar. Tadinya sih dia berpikir jika Takao hanya bercanda, tapi kalau begini sih dia ketakutan sungguhan namanya. Dari kejauhan sana cahaya berwarna kuning terus mendekat, ditambah dengan bayang-bayang berwarna agak terang ikut mengiringi cahaya.

Kedua orang terpengecut kalau masalah hantu langsung melemas, mata melotot, detak jantung mengencang—serasa hampir lepas. Dalam hati mengucap do'a pada dewa manapun atau apapun yang mau menolong mereka dengan tulus.

"Ahhh."

Kriet, kriet

"Sa-sakiitt."

Kriet,kriet.

Kagami dan Furihata meneguk ludah yang tiba-tiba diproduksi lebih banyak setiap kali langkah suara rintihan bercampur bunyi aneh itu mendekat. Keduanya hampir tak bisa merasakan badan mereka sendiri, ketika otak mereka tak bisa mencerna dengan baik.

Kuroko inginnya menenangkan Furihata, tapi kalau harus dekat-dekat dengan Takao—pemuda belah tengah itu masih memeluk temannya—Kuroko tidak yakin ia bisa. Ia selalu merasa jengah dengan tingkah Takao yang hiperaktif. Sementara Takao sendiri hanya tersenyum licik, ia sih suka-suka saja dengan horror jadi mau hantu atau bukan, dia akan tetap menunggu. Beda dengan Kagami yang hanya dengan mendengar kata hantu saja sudah bergetar. Dengan itu setiap kali Kagami marah, pemuda itu takkan bisa membalas ataupun berkutik padanya, Takao sudah memegang kartu AS-nya.

Dan ketika langkah si hantu semakin mendekat hawa _suspense_ merajai _atmosphere_ di sekitar duo-takut hantu. Mereka beberapa kali menelan ludah dengan bunyi keras, benar-benar paranoid luar biasa.

Tap

Tap

tap

"Ehhhhh?"

Di depan mereka, dua sosok berwarna seperti cahaya menarik sebuah benda yang diyakini sebagai gerobak. Err, hantu pemungut sampah? Apa tidak ada hantu yang lebih elit?

"Kalian ini menyusahkan sekali."

Itu yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh sosok yang memakai kacamata, ketika wujudnya sudah berhasil diidetifikasikan ke dalam ordo manusia. Ya, anak-anak baru itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Kalau tidak karena mereka mungkin saja saat ini mereka bisa bersantai, menikmati waktu istirahat sebelum kembali memulung.

Dan seharusnya ke-empat orang itu menyerah saja seperti orang lain, jadinya mereka tidak perlu kena imbas sial bertubi-tubi. Mencari orang dengan cahaya minim itu tidak mudah tahu, walaupun tak sesulit mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. Temannya saja sampai terkilir karena masuk got gegara tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, akibatnya—ia harus mendengar desisan kesakitan pemuda itu sepanjang jalan. Belum lagi ban gerobak yang tiba-tiba bocor disaat besarnya badan dan tenaga temannya tidak berguna—karena terkilir—terpaksa yang menarik gerobak adalah dia.

Menjengkelkan, dan apa pula tatapan bodoh yang diperlihatkan oleh anak-anak itu padanya?

"Hoy, kalian bisa tidak mendengarkanku bego."

Takao berseru takjud." Ajaib, hantu bisa mengeluh."

"Iya, seharusnya hantu itu kerjaannya menakuti. Bukan malah curhat." Yang lain ikut berkomentar.

"Mungkin dia ganti profesi." Furihata dengan polosnya berucap.

"_Baka_, mana ada pekerjaan bernama galau." Kagami berpikir sebentar." Dan hantu tidak bekerja," teriaknya kemudian ketika mengingat satu point penting.

"Kyaaa, Kou-_chan_ polos sekali."

"Itu bego tahu, bukan polos."

"Itu polos." Takao mengeras dengan sempat berlebih.

Kagami menegangkan urat leher." _Baka_."

"Polos."

Ada percikan cahaya dari dua pasang mata yang saling menatap tajam. Furihata mengeret ketakutan, Kuroko niat membantu Furihata tapi tidak sudi untuk menyentuh tangan Takao, pemuda berkacamata memijit pelipis. Benar-benar susah, kenapa kedua orang bodoh di depannya malah adu mulut begini, dia sama sekali tak diperhatikan. _Kouhai_ kurang ajar.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu bodoh Bakao."

"Dia itu polos Tai-_chan_, masih suci, belum ternoda."

"Kau kira bayi, dia itu sudah hampir dewasa, Bakao. Dewasa."

Cukuuuppp.

Dia sudah cukup sabar membiarkan mereka untuk beradu mulut, tapi kalau dibiarkan malah tambah parah begini namanya dikasih hati minta jantung. Dia tidak terima, setidaknya setelah semua kesialan yang disebabkan oleh ke-empat orang ini mereka bisa bersikap seperti anjing patuh. Duduk diam, dan menunggu perintah.

"Buk –

"Woyyyy, diaaammmm. "

Cluth

"Kalau tidak, akan kucambuk."

Glek

Semua semua orang menunduk patuh—termasuk Takao dan Kagami yang kini duduk adem ayem, walau tetap adu deathglare maut. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, ikat pinggang itu ujungnya logam.

Merasa bahwa suasana sudah agak tenang—abaikan kalau partnernya malah menertawakannya—pemuda itu menatap satu persatu anak-anak baru itu, tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama kami," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Ehhhhhhh?"

Semua mata terbelalak memandang pemuda berkacamata itu dengan pandangan heran, datang-datang memberi tempat tinggal—baik sekali. Padahal mereka sampai tengah malam berputar-putar hanya untuk menemukan sebuah wc kosong yang mungkin bisa jadi tempat bernaung. Dan pemuda dengan baju khas petugas kebersihan malah menawarkan hal yang mereka inginkan, rasanya aneh saja.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memanfaatkan kesusahan kami agar dapat uang, hah?" Kagami menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan curiga.

Pemuda berkacamata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bukannya tersinggung sih sudah biasa dibeginikan. Hanya saja, lucu sekali mereka ini.

"Pengurus sekolah sudah menentukan kami sebagai penanggung jawab kalian, jadi terserah kalian mau tinggal dengan kami atau tidak. Kami hanya perlu menyampaikan bahwa kalian punya ego yang tinggi untuk tinggal dengan petugas kebersihan."

"Tapi aku yakin, aku tidak akan menerima perintah dari sekolah secara cuma-cuma kan?" mata Kagami memicing penuh bahaya." Katakan –

"Kami akan ikut." Kuroko melangkah maju mendekati pemuda berkacamata. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kagami membuat kacau keadaan hanya karena masalah tarif. Ini mengenai dimana mereka akan tinggal tiga tahun ke depan, bukan hanya sehari dua hari.

Pemuda tersebut agak tersentak, ia sebenarnya hampir tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda _baby blue_ tadi. Badannya sampai gemetaran karena terkejut, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menjerit. Sudah cukup harga dirinya hancur di depan ke empat bocah ingusan ini.

"Aku tidak mendengar persetujuan dari yang lain," tukasnya dengan nada sarkas.

"Kami yang saya maksud. Hanya saya dan dia, Furihata-_kun_." Dengan cepat ia menarik Furihata dari pangkuan Takao, sementara ia abaikan Takaolergi-nya. Yang penting mereka dapat tempat berteduh, tidur dan mereka bisa menjalankan aktifitas sekolah bersama, itu saja sudah cukup.

'_Ho, tidak akur ternyata.'_ Pemuda itu membatin dalam hati. Ia memandang malas satu persatu anak tersebut.

"Hanya jika kalian bersama, kalian boleh tinggal bersama kami."

Ketika ia dan temannya—serta gerobaknya—hendak pergi, Kuroko menahan pergelangan tangannya."Berapapun, akan saya bayar. Asalkan kami boleh tinggal."

'_Keras kepala.'_

"Sudah kubilang, berempat bukan berdua,"Tegasnya bosan. Harus berapa kali dikatakan baru anak-anak ini paham sih.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan tidak terima, benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal ia sudah berusaha bersikap negoitatif tapi kenapa tetap begini. Furihata meremas telapak tangan Kuroko, mencoba menenangkan. Disaat begini ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Ia ingin membujuk Kagami dan Takao agar ikut saja, tapi ia juga sama sekali tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kenapa ia hanya bisa menumpukkan beban pada Kuroko, tidak bisakah ia sedikit membanti, ia tidak berguna, menyedihkan.

"Baiklah kami ikut." Furihata membelalak ketika Kagami berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga ikut." Takao memeluk Furihata dari belakang,"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Furi-furi-_chan_." Ia mengusel-nguselkan pipinya pada helai-helai coklat rambut Furihata.

"Kau memberinya julukan baru?" tanya Kagami dengan alis bertaut. Sejujurnya ia bingung juga dengan perilaku Takao.

"Habisnya lebih manis." Bibir Takao mengerucut tidak terima. Kagami hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Terserahmulah." Matanya berubah serius," Jadi, Tentang aku, Takao,Kuroko, dan Furihata. Berapa yang harus kami bayar agar kami bisa tinggal?"

Pemuda berkacamata terbahak sebentar." Ahahaha, kalian ini sama saja ya. Asal kalian tahu, uang tidak berguna disini. Jadi simpan saja uang itu untuk tabungan kalian membeli popok."

"Aku bukan anak bayi."

Pemuda itu berbalik bersama dengan pemuda lainnya, membawa gerobak mereka serta." Kalau kalian mau ikut, ikuti kami."

Kagami mendengus, Kuroko dan Furihata berpandangan dan tersenyum senang, Takao berusaha kembali menempel pada Furihata—sayangnya Kuroko dengan gesit menyembunyikan pemuda itu di belakangnya, mengusir Takao dengan ranting dan pandangan berbisa.

Takao cemberut karena kehilangan makhluk tersayangnya, ia berjalan di sampingnya Kagami dan mulai kembali menggoda pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu—moodnya sepertinya bisa membaik dengan cepat. Furihata bernafas lega—kalau diingat bagaimana ia mengagumi Takao ketika di bus, rasanya ia seperti sudah melakukan dosa besar mengingat sifat Takao yang sekarang—tapi kemudian ia memeriksa sesuatu yang seakan benar-benar terasa kurang.

"Ano, koper kita dimana?"

Gerobak yang tadi berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu dengan santainya menunjuk pada gerobak. Quartet itu awalnya tidak mengerti, namun ketika melihat empat buah koper di dalamnya mau tidak mau mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Ada empat koper berbeda warna, merah darah, coklat,biru,hitam. Koper mereka, ditempat yang sama dengan sampah sebelumnya berada. Baju, celana, makanan, selimut kesayangan ada di dalam sana. Pasti setelah ini … semuanya bau.

"Kopeerrrkuuuuuuuuu."

Berbeda dengan ke empat pemuda malang, seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Cukup mewah—jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya—mengingat ini merupakan kamar kelas utama. Kamar yang katanya hanya bisa diperuntukkan bagi murid-murid yang memiliki jabatan penting dalam sekolah Teikou _Gakuen_. Sebagai murid kelas satu sepertinya, sebenarnya mustahil bisa mendapatkan tempat itu pada awal masuk, namun nyatanya ia mendapatkannya.

Ia merenggangkan badannya, membuka kemeja yang sudah kotor dan berniat melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, membuatnya merasa cukup tertarik dengan sekolah ini tapi yang ia butuhkan hanya mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah beberapa langkah menuju kamar mandi ketika ada yang membuka pintunya tanpa permisi dan langsung ia hadiahi tatapan tajam.

"Bisakah mengetuk pintu jika masuk ke kamar orang lain," tembaknya sarkas.

Orang yang ditatap hanya tertawa pelan sebelum bersandar ke daun pintu, menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

"Hoo, sabar sedikit. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar."

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela, menatap ke arah bintang-bintang yang sepertinya terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya—tatapannya, dingin.

"Katakan," tegasnya _to the point_. Ia tidak suka diganggu saat-saat seperti ini, ia hanya ingin mandi.

Raut wajah sang tamu kini berubah serius, tatapannya menembus punggung pemuda lainnya yang membelakanginya—tidak ada lagi raut wajah kekanakkan."Ini mengenai upacara penyambutan siswa baru."

**TBC**

**Omake**

Kuroko dan lainnya hanya bisa menangisi kepor-koper mereka dalam diam—pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga itu mengancam dengan bunyi sabetan sabuk di udara yang terdengar begitu kejam. Bukan, bukannya ia cengeng seperti Kagami yang menggeram karena kalung pemberian kakaknya akan bau sampah—hal yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin—atau Furihata yang menangisi mantel kesayangannya dan yang paling memalukan Takao, ia tidak bisa menerima boneka yang umumnya berwarna hijau dengan bentuk fisiologi katak itu akan berbau tidak enak. Harta Kuroko lebih dari itu, hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan selalu menjadi temannya saat susah maupun senang. Ia sangat meyayangi benda itu hingga membiarkan dirinya bersikap di luar kewajaran dirinya.

Ia tidak terima jika, _vanilla milkshake_ yang telah ia simpan rapi dalam tasnya berbau sampah apalagi berubah rasa atau basi. Kuroko cinta mati dengan mereka dan ia tidak akan terima jika kekasih-kekasihnya itu harus ia buang karena membahayakan perutnya.

Ya tuhan. Kalau saja Hyuuga dan orang di sebelahnya—Kiyoshi—bukanlah orang yang akan memberi mereka tempat tinggal. Ia pasti sudah membalas dua orang bertubuh besar di depannya saat itu juga.

Kretek

"Aukhh,"

"Kuroko-kun kau kenapa?"

Yah, walaupun harus meredakan sakit kakinya dulu.

**TBC**

Dan taraa, ini chap 2. Maaf telat gegara kena internet sehat. I hate it so much. G mau kasih komen panjang, ntar yang review di bals lewat PM.

**Mohon reviewnya minna, saya masih baru sekali disini.**

**Review**?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami membola di tempat, bukan hanya dalam artian secara konotasi tapi juga denotasi. Ia duduk berjongkok di dekat pohon, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan lutut dan memeluk tubuhnya erat—seperti binatang yang menjadi maskot pada piala dunia musim lalu. Takao meliriknya dengan cengiran jahil, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seolah menenangkan—seandainya saja kalimat yang diucapkannya tidak seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, Tai-_chan_. Pasti ada hantu di gudang kosong yang gelap ini, yang berkayu lapuk ini, yang penuh sarang laba-laba ini, yang dan—eh, apa itu suara orang menangis?"

Tubuh besar itu kembali bergetar, belum lagi ditambah gelengan kepala keras saat tangan Takao berusaha menariknya berdiri."_Ahhh_, Tai-_chan_ bagaimana sih?! Ayo, katanya mau memulai pengalaman dari nol!"

"Ta-tapi bu-bukan be-begini juga, _Bakao_. Te-tempatnya me-mengerikaan!"

"Di dekat pohon malah ada hantunya lho."

"_GYAA!_"

Dengan mata melotot tajam, pemuda berambut merah hitam itu memberikan tatapan mematikan terbaiknya pada Takao yang hanya menyeringai jahil."Kau, jangan menakutiku, _Bakao_!"

Mulut Takao membulat, seolah baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan itu salah. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami sebelum menepuk punggung itu penuh sahaja." Ahahaha, maaf kalau begitu, Tai-_chan_. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Benarkah?" Kagami menatap Takao penuh harap, badannya dia tegakkan dengan nafas yang kini sudah teratur."Syukurlah, lain kali jangan membuat lelucon menjijikkan seperti itu lagi," lanjutnya sambil menepuk orang yang bersangkutan keras—sampai-sampai Takao mengaduh kesakitan—balas dendam ceritanya.

Setelah menormalkan rasa sakit yang tadi menjalar di punggungnya, pemuda belah tengah itu kembali menyengir. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil sejumput tanah lalu menaburkannya di sekeliling Kagami. Tertawa polos saat Kagami mengumpat karena kelilipan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Bakao_?! Uhk, uhk." Sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang penuh tanah, ia kembali mengirimkan tatapan yang ia rasa paling tajam. Melihat hal tersebut, Takao segera menangkap tangan Kagami dan menahannya di sisi tubuh.

"Hoaaaaa, jangan dibersihkan, Tai-_chan_!"

Kagami sontak menatap bingung.

"Itu sebagai pengganti garam. Karena setidaknya, walaupun tidak ada _Sadako_ mungkin saja ada siluman."

Secepat kilat, tubuh besar itu bergetar hebat, rambut-rambut tubuhnya meremang, suhu tubuh langsung menurun." GYAAAAAA, _BAKAO_! KITA KEMBALI KE ASRAMA SAJA! AKU MENYESAL KELUAR DARI ASRAMA! AKU MAU KEMBALI! AKU MAU PULANG, PULANG!"

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi melihat kehebohan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas—terutama Hyuuga yang sudah merasa ingin bunuh diri menghadapi tingkah dua begundal yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ya Tuhan, baru beberapa jam ia sudah dibuat pusing begini bagaimana jika dua tahun lagi? Ia bisa mati berdiri. Sementara Kuroko dan Furihata, mereka sudah tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk duduk di tanah sembari menatap bintang—walau Furihata tetap bergetar ketika Takao menyebut jenis-jenis hantu dan Kuroko harus menenangkannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Mistery.**

**Pairing: akan ditampilkan seiring berjalannya cerita. KuroFuri & KagaTaka Friendship.**

**Warning standart applied. Banyak kata kasar dan perkelahian. Bromance dan Romance, Boy loves, Yaoi. Happy reading.**

**_-Burst of Confetti-_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, mentaripun masih malas untuk menampakkan diri. Hewan-hewan masih bergelung di sarang dan subuh belum menjelang fajar. Begitu juga dengan pemuda-pemuda usia remaja yang sedang membulat dan membentuk angka lima di atas lantai, berselimut kain tipis yang tak terlalu berpengaruh dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Namun, nampaknya empat pemuda itu tetap nyaman dalam buaian pelukan mimpi, menyelami indahnya imajiner di antara kenyataan yang tak sesuai harapan. Sayangnya, alam mimpi langsung menjauh dari mereka tak kala guyuran _liquid_ menyerang tubuh mereka tiba-tiba. Membuat dingin langsung menggerayangi tubuh mereka yang tersentak dan gemetaran.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, _HAH_?" Kagami menggerung marah saat tidurnya terusik, matanya menatap nyalang pada dua presensi yang berdiri kokoh—satu buah ember terpegang di tangan.

Takao lain reaksi, ia menggelepar-gelepar sebelum bangun dan berteriak kesetanan."BANJIR! BANJIR! BANJIRR! BANJIIIRRR! Ban-auuuuhh!"

Dengan tangan memegang sebuah senter, Kuroko tak menampakkan tampang bersalah pada si rambut belah tengah yang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia malah melemparkan barang bukti kejahatan ke samping—ke tempat yang kering—kemudian menatap kedua senpai-nya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tet-_chan_? Kau jahat sekali padaku!"

"Kau berisik."

"Tidak, aku kan hanya terbawa mimpi karena tiba-tiba basah"

Kuroko hanya mendengus. Malas meladeni Takao yang penuh dengan aura menggebu-gebu. Punggungnya sudah sakit karena tidur di tempat keras, tak perlu tambah legi dengan bertarung melawan pemuda tak jelas itu. Lagipula, nanti _Takaolergi_-nya kambuh.

Furihata bangun terakhir, ia sontak terduduk dengan kepala tertoleh ke kanan-kiri dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kata-kata,' _hah, hah, hah_," keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Setelah memastikan ke-empat anak buah—_ehm_, maksudnya adik kelas—nya sepenuhnya pindah dari alam mimpi ke realita. Hyuuga melemparkan buntalan berwarna _orange_ yang untungnya bisa secepat kilat ditangkap oleh quartet warna-warni itu.

"Pakai ini," ucapnya dengan gaya congkak, dagunya naik ke atas beberapa centi.

"Apa…maksudnya ini?" Kagami menatap kain berwarna _orange_ dan Hyuuga secara bergantian, lalu kembali ke kain dan selanjutnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hyuuga.

"Ini baju pertugas kebersihan, Tai-_chan_." Pemuda berambut _ebony_ berseru riang—sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang mengakibatkan kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Dan untuk apa kita di suruh memakai baju kebersihan, _hah_?! Aneh sekali, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka."

Dahi Hyuuga kembali berkedut. "Pakai saja, sialan!"

**Hening.**

Semua mata memandang Hyuuga gugup, lagi-lagi sabuk pinggang itu dijadikan senjata. Bukan tidak bisa melawan juga, Hyuuga hanya seorang diri. Sayangnya, keuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka. Kalau mereka berontak, kehilangan tempat tinggal adalah resikonya. Mau tidur dimana mereka?

"Baik." Jawab mereka serempak pada akhirnya.

"Ayo Furihata-_kun_/ Furi-furi-_chan_."

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi berbeda bertatapan sengit. Kuroko menatap iritasi tangan Takao yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Furihata. Sementar Takao sendiri memberikan tatapan tajam. Manik sewarna batu _onyx_ menyalang pada biru muda lautan. Ada imaginer kilat yang menyatukan pertarungan lewat pandangan. Furihata yang di tengah merasa badannya bergetar takut, merinding tak karuan.

"_Err_ ka-kalian –

"Furihata-kun, kau mandi denganku kan?"

"Tidak, kau mandi denganku kan Furi-furi-_chan_?"

Furihata menatap Kuroko dan Takao bergantian. Tentu saja ia akan memilih Kuroko, ia bisa mandi berdua dengan tenang dengannya. Menikmati air yang mengalir dan merilekskan tubuh mereka yang pegal. Sementara dengan Takao, bisa saja ia mati karena dipeluk terus-terusan. Bahaya, ia bahkan belum masuk sekolah dan belum sempat menerima pelajaran secuilpun. Ia tidak mau nantinya akan tampil berita.

"_Furihata Kouki, remaja berusia 15 tahun yang mati pada hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah."_

Itu mengerikan.

"Aku –

"Kalian mau mandi pakai apa?"

Suara Hyuuga menginterupsi, ketiga pemuda itu kemudian memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya pemuda bermata empat—menuntut penjelasan.

Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi diam berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang dapat di duga kamar mandi, kemudian memutar kenop. Tapi pintunya mungkin ketakutan dengan besarnya badan Kiyoshi, roboh duluan. Ketiga pemuda memberikan ucapan dukacita di dalam hati, prihatin pada sang pintu yang tak mungkin dimakamkan.

Langkah kaki besar pemuda coklat itu kemudian membawanya memasuki kamar mandi—tentunya melangkahi daun pintu malang. Memutar keran dan kemudian –

"_UAPA?_!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan berbadan besar. Diketahui ia tadi sedang melepas baju hingga tak ikut serta dalam keributan yang dibuat oleh tiga pemuda kawan seangkatan. Dengan sikat gigi yang masih berada di dalam mulut, ia menatap horror pada kamar mandi yang tak kunjung menghasilkan suara riak air.

Kuroko menatap kamar mandi yang berisi Kiyoshi kemudian Hyuuga."Jadi maksudnya –

Takao kemudian melanjutkan kalimat Kuroko seolah sudah berkoordinasi." Keran airnya –

Furihata berjongkok sambil menatap pilu kamar mandi." Tidak berfungsi?"

Dan semua konklusi itu dijawab Hyuuga dengan anggukan.

"JADI BAGAIMANA KAMI BISA MAN-_uhkk, oaghhh. Uhkkk_."

Kagami tidak bisa melanjutkan teriakannya ketika benda panjang dan langsing serta berbulu memasuki kerongkongannya."_To-tonglongh. Akh-kohk tersekhdakkhh_."

Dengan gembira, Takao mendekati Kagami yang sedari tadi menggapai-gapai udara. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami santai dan tertawa riang." _Wahh_! Kau mau main berenang-renang ya, Tai-_chan_?" tanya pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

Dengan tidak peduli, Hyuuga mengorek telinganya yang berdengung. Ia menatap Kuroko yang memasang muka sembelit—mungkin menahan tawa karena dendamnya terbalas tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya. Sementara Furihata memandang Kagami prihatin, kasihan, peduli dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan empati.

"_A-ano_ , Takao-_san_."

Ketika Takao langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan muka ingin jelas-jelas ingin memeluk Furihata secara brutal. Pemuda bersurai kolong langit langsung mundur, berlindung di balik Kuroko yang memasang tampang menantang pada Takao.

"Furi-furi-_chan_. Kau manis sekali." Takao melambai dan dengan segera menjauh dari Kagami—mencoba memeluk Furihata yang dilindungi tameng hidup penuh iritasi tinggi terhadapnya. Namun Takao tidak peduli, Kuroko bukan lawan seimbang jika mempermasalahkan postur tubuh.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

"_Aughhhh_." Takao ambruk, kalah dalam pertarungan yang dimenangkan oleh kedua makhluk yang paling kecil di tempat tersebut. Ia memegangi perutnya yang ditusuk oleh ganggang sapu yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggaman Kuroko. Menatap nyalang pemuda yang memberikan pandangan penuh kemenangan padanya, ia merasa terinjak.

"Kau curang! Curang! Kuroko curang!"

Kuroko hanya berdehem, membalikkan badan dan menarik Furihata bersamanya—membawa mereka berdua mendekati Hyuuga yang hanya menguap.

Jeda panjang yang hanya diisi raungan Takao. Kagami yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke udara terabaikan.

Merasa dilemma antara harus memanggil Takao tapi badannya terancam tidak perawan atau tidak memanggil Takao tapi Kagami terancam terbang ke Surga—_Red_, mati. Kouki mengambil pilihan sulit, ia meneguk ludah gugup.

"Ta-Takao-_san_."

"Ya?! Kau berubah pikiran ya, Furi-furi-_chan_?! Kau mau denganku saja,_'kan_?!" Dan benar saja, yang didapatinya tatapan Takao yang penuh binar pengharapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Pemuda berambut _ebony_ memasang muka terpedih, membuat Kuroko mengerling bosan—baru sehari mereka bertemu tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah terlalu biasa memandang wajah tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"I-itu, Kagami-_san_ –

"Ya, ada apa dengan Tai-_chan_?!

"Dengarkan orang selesai berbicara dulu, Takao-_san_." Semua mata langsung memandang Furihata dengan mata penuh kekaguman—abaikan Kagami yang nyawanya sudah ada di ubun-ubun. Dari kemarin 'kan dia yang paling penakut.

"O-oh oke, baik."

"Kagami-_san_ sekarat."

Mata Takao mengerjap-ngerjap bingung."Bukannya dari tadi dia mau belajar berenang?" tanya Takao dengan pandangan polos.

Semua yang ada disana _facepalm_. Entah Takao yang terlalu bodoh apa reaksi tersedak Kagami yang kurang dapat mengekspresikan ketersedakannya hinga Takao tak kunjung paham. Mereka semua juga gagal paham.

Kuroko menghela nafas."Takao-_san_." Terdengar jelas nadanya iritasi saat mengucapkan nama tersebut."Kagami-_san_ tersedak."

Teman dekat Kagami itu kembali mengangguk." Oh, tersedak."

**15 detik.**

Semua orang kembali facepalm akan reaksi Takao yang lambat.

**30 detik**.

Do'a dipanjatkan untuk Kagami yang mungkin saja kini sudah tinggal badan.

**1 menit.**

Kiyoshi berlari mendekati Kagami dan Takao akhirnya paham.

"_Gyaa_! Tai-_chan_. Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

Beruntung Kiyoshi tepat waktu. Ia menarik kedua tangan Kagami ke belakang dan mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan punggung pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman.

"_Ohk. Gaahhhh! Hah, hah, hah."_

Takao menubruk Kagami dengan suka-cita, mengusel-nguselkan rambutnya ke dada Kagami dan disambut yang bersambutan dengan teriakan tidak nyaman.

"Tai-_chan_. Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

Refleks pemuda beralis cabang itu memukul Takao keras, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang kesakitan dan memberengut. "Bagaimana mau bilang sialan, aku tersedak."

"_Eh_? Tapi bisa ditunda dulu 'kan tersedaknya?!"

"_Baka_, bagaimana mungkin?! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti aku, _Bakao_. Kita putus!"

Mata Takao membulat kemudian mengangguk paham, "Sejak kapan kita pacaran? Dan lagi—" Segera saja Takao mundur, wajahnya menghorror dan ia memandang Kagami iritasi." TAI-_CHAN_ HOMOO!"

Yah, ternyata ada yang lebih polos disini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Rumah itu baru kami dapat tahun ini."

Kuroko, Furihata dan kedua kakak kelas—Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga—berjalan terlebih dahulu. Abaikan Kagami dan Takao yang masih ribut di belakang, dimana Takao terus-terusan menghidar dan Kagami ingin mengklarifikasi dirinya yang bukan homo. Kelakukan mereka persis seperti pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pasangannya, sekali lagi abaikan.

"Jadi, maksud kalian?"

Hyuuga melirik sekilas dan wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bangga dan superior, "Beruntunglah kalian. Kami dahulu hidup nomaden. Di dalam gua."

"Hah?!"

* * *

Segera keduanya bergidik horror dengan bayangan yang melintas di otak mereka. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi, dua manusia berbadan besar itu memakai baju dari kulit macan dan membawa gada dari batu. Duduk merenung di dalam gua sambil memegangi perut yang berbunyi.

"_Huhahaha, hahahu."_

"_Huha,huha,huha."_

"_Huhahah,huhu,haha."_

* * *

Kuroko dan Furihata langsung terduduk dramatis, memegangi perut yang rasanya menegang karena rasa lucu yang tertahankan. Hyuuga yang pemarah dalam pakaian manusia purba, tambahkan alis dan sebagai kacamata diganti dengan dua bulatan besar dari arang—contoh manusia purba yang sempurna. Mendadak pemuda berambut biru muda itu memiliki selera humor tinggi. Ia menggenggam tangan Furihata dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu balas menggenggamnya, meremas satu sama lain demi mematikan hasrat tertawa yang membludak. Keduanya memalingkan wajah ke samping dengan badan bergetar.

"Jika ingin tertawa silahkan." Hyuuga menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan mata memicing, dilatari suara teriakan Takao dan Kagami serta dengusan nafas keras-keras pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ dan coklat tanah.

Dan dengan itu, kedua pemuda itu meledakkan tawa.

"BHUAHAHAHA! PRIMITIF, KUROKO-_KUN_ MEREKA HIDUP DI GUA, KUROKO-_KUN_. YA TUHAN, AKU TIDAK SANGGUP MEMBAYANGKAN!"

**TWITCH!**

"Kau benar, Furihata-_kun_. Membayangkan mereka memakai baju kulit bintik polkadot dan membawa gada batu. _Pftt_, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti badut."

**TWITCH!**

"Eh, eh ada apa?! Kenapa kalian tertawa?!" Takao yang berhasil menghindar dari Kagami segera ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Dengan wajah yang masih menahan tawa, Kuroko menepuk pundak Takao—mencari topangan, lupa jika yang ia pegang merupakan musuh yang membawa virus _Takaolergi_. Matanya kemudian bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut belah tengah, ia menatap pemuda itu jenaka.

"Mereka, maksudku. Kiyoshi-_senpai_ dan Hyuuga-_senpai_ sebelumnya hidup di gua, Takao-_san_. DI GUA!" Dan dengan penekanan di akhir penjelasan, Kuroko kembali memegangi perutnya terkekeh-kekeh kecil melanjutkan ritual terbarunya.

**TWITCH!**

Takao langsung meluncur ke tanah, berguling-guling tanpa peduli bahwa baju yang dipakainya akan kotor. Lagipula tidak masalah, dia belum mandi dan baju yang dipakainya adalah baju petugas kebersihan, nanti juga akan dipakai untuk berkotor-kotor. Ia tertawa dengan segenap hati.

"_GYAHAHAHA_! SUMPAH, MEREKA HIDUP DI GUA?! HAHA, MEREKA MEMAKAI BAJU PRIMITIF. HAHA, AKU MEMBAYANGKAN MONYET. HAHA, AKU SAKIT PERUT. HAHA, SESEORANG TOLONG AKU. AKU TIDAK KUAT! HUAHAHA!"

**TWITCH!**

Kedutan di dahi Hyuuga memenuhi kepalanya, ia memberikan tatapan mematikan terbaiknya tapi dengan dihiraukan sepenuhnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI! AKU PASTIKAN AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN!"

"Eh, aku juga?" Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang polos.

"IYA. KAU JUGA. SEMUANYA, SEMUANYA AKU HUKUM!"

Sayang sekali, wajah malaikat Kagami tak sampai ke hati Hyuuga. Dipatahkan diperjalanan dan diinjak-injak.

"KENAPA AKU JUGAA?!" Dengan kedua lutut yang mencium tanah dramatis, Kagami berlutut dan meraup segenggam tanah, membawanya ke hadapan wajah dan mulai menerbangkan tanah coklat kering yang berpasir itu perlahan. Dan kemudian –

"GYAA! MATAKU KELILIPAN!"

Kiyoshi menepuk punggung Kagami sebagai tanda prihatin." Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu, nak," petuahnya bijak. Membuat tangis Kagami makin menjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari mulai beranjak pagi, ke enam pemuda itu duduk beralaskan tanah. Tak ada yang peduli jika nanti baju yang mereka pakai akan kotor, rasa lelah sudah memakan mereka habis sampai ke ubun-ubun. Takao menggeliat-geliat di atas tanah, rebahan dengan kedua tangan dan kaki menjauhi tubuh—mencoba mencari pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin. Keadaan yang lain juga tidak beda jauh, mungkin hanya Kuroko yang tampak masih tenang walau nafasnya nampak sama sekali tidak teratur.

Pertanyaan kemudian bercokol di benak masing-masing murid baru itu. Kenapa mereka harus melakukan semua ini?

"_Senpai_?" Furihata yang pada dasarnya merupakan orang yang suka menganalisa mencoba bertanya, ia meilirik Hyuuga yang bersandar di batang pohon takut-takut.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Pemuda berkamata itu menghela nafas, ia mengibasi wajahnya dengan daun—mencoba mendapatkan angin segar—sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke pada Furihata. Ia menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata dengan pandangan mengintimidasi." Tanya apa?"

"_Ano_, kenapa kita memakai baju ini dan membersihkan sekolah?"

Kibasan daun di tangan berhenti, matanya bergulir pada setiap murid baru yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ia meneguk ludah, memberitahukan hal itu sekarang dan dirinya sendiri sebagai media rasanya terlampau sulit.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"_Eh_?! Kenapa begitu?!" Takao langsung bangkit dan mendekat pada Hyuuga namun pemuda tersebut bangkit lebih dahulu. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya yang pasti dipenuhi debu, Hyuuga kembali melangkah mendekati gerobak. Kiyoshi mengikuti di belakang, menarik gerobak yang kini penuh sampah. Semua langsung mengernyit jijik ketika mengingat koper mereka bersatu dalam tempat itu, menyedihkan. Beruntung saja _milkshake_ Kuroko terselamatkan, jika tidak pemuda itu pasti sudah mengamuk.

"Aku tahu alasan kalian menyuruh kami melakukan ini." Suara Kagami menyapa gendang telinga dan menggetarkannya. Langkah Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi terhenti sebelum kembali berjalan seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalian mau menjadikan kami budak kalian, '_kan_?! Mengerikan sekali!"

Kali ini langkah pemuda itu benar-benar berhenti dan ia menatap ke empat orang yang masih tidak punya clue itu dengan pandangan jenaka—menahan tawa.

"Begitukah?" Hyuuga membawa jemarinya ke dagu, menjepit rahangnya antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Memasang pose detektif yang membuat darah Kagami makin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"APA MAUMU _HAH_?!"

"_Hee_?! Kenapa bertanya lagi? Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Hyuuga dengan wajah tak peduli, ia berbalik dan mendekati Kiyoshi yang masih menunggu dengan tangan tanganbertaut di gerobak.

Hening melanda. Kicauan burung di pagi hari mulai menggema dan menelisik ruang pendengaran. Memperdengarkan lagu syahdu diiringi dengan hembusan angin lembut yang membuat tentram. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda berambut merah kehitaman.

"_SIALAN_! JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJADIKAN KAMI BUDAKMU, HAH?! AKU BERHENTI KALAU BEGITU! AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI RUMAHMU!"

Hyuuga tertawa menyaingi angin yang tiba-tiba saja bertiup kencang, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kagami sambil berjongkok.

"Silahkan. Itu lebih baik jika orang yang kuurus berkurang. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau dan semua teriakanmu itu akan berakhir dengan dirimu yang depresi."

"AKU TID –

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan. Terlalu banyak malam berhantu yang mungkin saja kau lewati."

_Refleks_, badan Kagami langsung bergetar hebat. Ia menoleh cepat ketika ada bunyi jejak kaki nyaring. Meneguk ludah, mengepalkan tangan, haruskah ia membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk keamanannya?

"Aku tidak akan –

"Dia tetap akan berada di rumahmu."

Semua mata langsung menoleh cepat pada pemuda berambut biru muda yang kini sedang membersihkan celana." Dia tidak akan keluar."

"_Oey_, apa maksudmu, _hah_?! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

Tatapan mata sengit, merah gelap bertemu dengan biru terang. Kuroko lebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan dan membuang nafas lelah." Kau tidak berpikir jika semua orang akan kehilangan tempat tinggal karena keegoisanmu?"

Kagami tersentak, namun ia tetap tak mau mengalah." Apa yang –

"Pernah berpikir kenapa Hyuuga-_senpai_ mengatakan kita semua harus berempat? Bukannya dia sudah bilang, jika kita ingin memasuki rumah itu maka harus seluruhnya yang masuk. Berarti, jika kau keluar dari rumah itu maka kami juga harus keluar." Tatapan mata tajam kembali di arahkan pada Kagami yang kini berjengit." Dan aku tidak mau hidup terbengkalai karena ulahmu. Jangan pernah membawa aku dan Furihata-kun ke dalam masalahmu."

**Prok,prok,prok.**

"Analisa yang bagus, Kuroko." Kali ini secara tak terduga Kiyoshi yang berbicara." Lagipula, jika kau meninggalkan rumah itu. Otomatis kami juga akan kehilangan tempat tinggal karena rumah itu memang dikhususkan untuk enam orang. Aku, Hyuuga, kau, Takao, Kuroko dan Furihata," ucapnya sambil mengerling pada Hyuuga.

"Jadi jangan pernah berani keluar dari rumah itu atau aku akan membunuhmu," tambah Hyuuga dengan penekanan.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kami harus membersihkan sekolah ini?"

Wajah Takao merengut mendengar apa yang Kuroko tanyakan, ia memasang pose berpikir. Rasanya tetap ada yang kurang meski setengah jawaban sudah diberikan. Dan kemudian ia ingat satu hal.

"Eh, mana seragam kita?"

"Jawaban pertanyaan kalian berdua akan terjawab setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

Semuanya tersentak, penerimaan siswa baru? Hah, kenapa mereka sampai lupa? Tapi, rasanya aneh. Bukankah mereka harusnya menerima seragam terlebih dahulu? Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka diperlakukan seperti ini?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Omake**

Furihata berjalan dengan mata yang sedari tadi mengamati sekitar, pupil kecilnya sesekali mengamati bangunan-bangunan megah yang sedari tadi menjadi latar perjalanan mereka. Saat mereka melewati halaman luas, ia melihat sebuah benda hitam dari semak-semak.

**DEG!**

'_A-a-apa itu?' _

Badan pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung bergetar hebat namun matanya tak mau teralih. Tubuhnya justru bergerak mendekat dan mengidentifikasi benda hitam tersebut adalah kaki.

'_Ja-jangan-jangan ma-ma-mayat?'_

Gemetar di tubuhnya semakin menjad, kini disertai keringat dingin. Kepalanya terus memutar dua keputusan yang harus ia pilih. Haruskah ia melaporkan kejadian ini atau malah lari?

**Srek.**

'_Eh, be-be-bergerak?!'_

"Furihata-_kun_."

'_Bagaimana ini?! Ha-ha-hantu!'_

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Kemudian ada sebuah kepala merah yang menyembul dari semak. Dari rambut sampai dengan dahi.

"Furihata-_kun_?!"

'Lu-luka? Jangan-jangan itu yang membuatnya mati. _GYAA!_ ADA PEMBUNUHAN DISINI!'

**Pat**

"_GYAA_!"

"Furihata-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

_Refleks_ Furihata berbalik, ia menemukan Kuroko yang masih berjalan terpincang—tentunya karena ujian penentuan masuk tidaknya siswa—menghampirinya. Dan di belakangnya, ada Takao yang memasang wajah,_'aku akan memelukmu seperti anaconda.'_

Mencoba berjalan menjauh sedikit-sedikit dari Takao. Furihata segera manghampiri Kuroko," _E-eh,_ tidak apa-apa , kok." Ia sendiri berujar tak yakin. Matanya kembali bergulir ke semak-semak itu dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pasangan mata merah-emas yang mengintimidasi.

**End omake**

* * *

Kyaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Udah lama banget gk ngetik lagi cerita ini sampai lupa sama alurnya #nangis.

Untuk yang gk login:

Miku : gomenne, karena yang review lebih banyak milih Akafuri. Jadi pairingnya Akafuri.

Guest : hehe, di juga suka sama Kurofuri friendship. Mereka unyu. Hum,hum. Ini Akafuri.

Icyng : hihi, Furi-furi-chan. Nanti jadi kou-kou-achan. XD

Maiko : iya, aku juga sedih karena Akafuri kurang. Ini udah fix, akafuri.

Ryoko-kun : hihi, iya. Ini fix akafuri kok.

Makasih buat semua review, follow dan favoritnya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu.

Mohon review lagi, komentar, kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


End file.
